Beautiful Illusion
by Leandra Saluja
Summary: Levi/Petra ficlet collection. SATU : Selamat Pagi. /Saat ucapan 'selamat pagi' terdengar begitu berarti./ Cukup lama Petra memperhatikan wajah serius lelaki tersebut. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa saat ini sang kapten muda telah mengangkat wajah dan menatap ke arahnya. "Selamat pagi."


**Shingeki no Kyojin** milik **Isayama Hajime**.

Saya meminjamnya tanpa mendapat keuntungan apapun.

Cover bukan milik saya.

.

_Rivetra ficlet collection._

**Beautiful Illusion  
**

SATU : Selamat Pagi

_Saat ucapan 'selamat pagi' terdengar begitu berarti._

_(c) Leandra Saluja_

_._

_._

Hari ini di pukul tujuh pagi lewat lima menit, sesosok perempuan muda telah berdiri anggun di depan cermin besar yang terpasang di lemari pakaiannya. Rambut coklat karamel sebahunya ia gerai seperti biasanya. Hari ini hari libur, maka saat ini ia hanya mengenakan baju hangat bahan rajut berwarna merah muda dengan sedikit gradiasi warna putih di lengan bajunya ditambah celana kain berwarna hitam. Berbeda dengan hari kerja, dimana ia pasti akan mengenakan seragam berwana coklat lengkap dengan sepatu _boot_-nya.

Petra Ral, perempuan muda yang baru menginjak usia 21 ini merupakan salah satu anggota dari _Scouting Legion_, institusi yang paling sedikit peminatnya dibanding dua institusi lain yang saat ini ada di negerinya. Alasannya sederhana, tiap orang ingin bertahan hidup lebih lama. Bergabung di institusi ini sama saja seperti menyerahkan diri menjadi santapan titan-titan rakus di luar sana. Siap mati saat menjalankan misi, siap kehilangan nyawa tanpa rencana.

Petra melangkah keluar dari kamarnya—salah satu kamar di markas _Scouting Legion_—ia tidak sedang di rumahnya saat ini. (Bahkan sejak memutuskan untuk bergabung di institusi ini dua tahun lalu, Petra baru pulang ke rumah dua kali). Suasana rumah berukuran sedang ini tampak sepi, wajar saja karena hari ini hari libur. Anggota yang lain pasti lebih memilih untuk memanfaatkan waktu luang ini untuk beristirahat, tidur lebih lama dari biasanya. Membiarkan angan mereka bermimpi tentang hidup yang indah—hidup damai tanpa teror makhluk raksasa pemakan manusia yang menakutkan itu.

Petra berbelok memasuki dapur di sudut kiri lorong, teko mungil tampak telah bertengker di atas kompor. Masih terasa hangat, pertanda bahwa benda ini baru saja digunakan oleh seseorang. Petra menghela napasnya pelan, ternyata ada juga yang bangun lebih awal dari dirinya. Padahal ia pikir dia adalah orang pertama yang menyambut hari kedua puluh di penghujung tahun ini. Perempuan ini lalu mengisi kembali teko tersebut dengan air, kembali memanaskannya hingga mendidih dan seraya menanti airnya matang, Petra mengambil satu cangkir keramik berwarna putih; menaburkan coklat bubuk ke dalam sana, lalu mengisi cangkir tersebut dengan air mendidih setelah mengunggu sekitar lima menitan. Selesai. Secangkir coklat panas untuk pagi hari di bulan desember yang dingin telah siap untuk dinikmati. Tinggal mencari lokasi yang pas untuk menghirup minuman lezat tersebut.

.

Petra kembali melangkah sambil membawa coklat panas di tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja hidungnya menangkap satu aroma lain—bukan, bukan bau coklat dari cangkirnya, tapi sesuatu yang lebih pekat.

"Kopi?"

Dadanya mendadak kembang kempis tak karuan. Apa ada yang salah dengan kopi?

Ia mempercepat langkahnya karena penasaran. Menuju ruangan tengah tempat seluruh anggota biasanya terkumpul. Ruangan tengah tersebut memang berada di tengah-tengah rumah, dan lagi jika Petra menikmati coklat panasnya di sana ia juga akan disuguhi pemandangan pohon bersalju yang berjejer rapi di hutan tak jauh dari markas. Pemandangan yang bisa dilihat dari jendela kaca besar di ruang tengah.

Bau kopinya makin jelas tercium, gadis bermata jingga ini mengendap untuk mencari tahu siapa sosok yang sudah berada di dalam.

Tak salah lagi, di dalam sana telah berada sosok lelaki yang paling menyukai kopi di _Scouting Legion_. Kapten Levi. Lelaki dengan tampang dingin itu sudah berada di sana bersama secangkir minuman favoritnya. Tak ketinggalan setumpuk kertas penuh tulisan penting dan beberapa lembar koran yang terbit tiap sabtu. Petra hanya diam di muka pintu sambil memperhatikan wajah serius lelaki tersebut membaca secarik kertas di tangannya. Cukup lama Petra melakukan hal bodoh ini. Sampai-sampai ia terhanyut dan tak menyadari bahwa saat ini sang kapten muda telah mengangkat wajah dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Petra?"

_Tiga._

_Dua._

_Satu._

"Eh!?" Petra terperanjat, wajahnya memerah dan terasa panas, "_H-heichou_, maaf aku-!"

Levi mengangguk. "Selamat pagi."

Petra segera menenangkan dirinya, mengatur napas dan menetralkan suhu panas di wajahnya. "S-selamat pagi, _Heichou_," ucapnya gugup.

"Aa." Levi lalu melanjutkan kembali aktivitas membacanya yang sempat terganggu beberapa detik lalu.

Kini tinggalah Petra yang kebingungan. Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang? Apa ia akan membiarkan coklat panasnya berangsur-angsur mendingin dan hilang kenikmatannya? Atau pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian di dalam sana?

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sana?" tanya Levi datar. Matanya tertuju langsung pada mata sayu Petra. Namun perempuan tersebut cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. "Masih ada kursi kosong—" Levi melirik kursi jati berada tepat di samping kanannya, "—kau bisa menikmati coklat kesukaanmu di sini."

Petra tersentak—jutaan kupu-kupu seolah terbang dan menari di sekelilingnya. Tahukah Levi seberapa bahagianya perempuan ini mendengar kalimatnya barusan?

"Baiklah. Jika itu tidak mengganggumu, _Heichou_." Petra menggerakkan kakinya perlahan mendekati kursi, kemudian duduk di sana—di samping kaptennya dengan jarak kurang dari semeter.

"Apa yang sedang kaubaca, _Heichou_?" tanya Petra setelah menghirup coklat panasnya dua kali. Berusaha mencairkan suasana kaku di antara mereka.

"Koran yang baru terbit kemarin," jawab Levi singkat. Matanya masih menatap barisan paragraf yang ditulis dengan ukuran_ font_ kecil.

"Oh begitu." Petra mengangguk pelan. Ah, susah sekali mengajak bicara makhluk dingin satu ini, butuh satu topik yang benar-benar menarik agar lelaki tersebut mau mengeluarkan suaranya lebih banyak. Meskipun begitu, Petra sudah sangat bersyukur telah diizinkan berada sangat dekat dengan lelaki ini, bisa sedikit meminimalkan jarak yang sangat jauh di antara mereka, jarak antara kapten dan bawahan yang tak terhindarkan.

Meski pada akhirnya jarak yang jauh itu tetap tak menghalangi hatinya untuk jatuh cinta.

Ya, Petra Ral telah jatuh cinta pada lelaki dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi ini—pada lelaki yang adalah kaptennya, atasannya di _Scouting Legion_ ini. Levi.

Petra kembali menghirup coklatnya yang saat ini mulai mendingin. Ia lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian melepasnya. "_Heichou_," panggilnya.

Levi mendelik, kemudian menoleh penuh pada perempuan cantik di sampingnya. "Hm?"

"Aku bahagia bisa berada di dekatmu seperti ini. Aku ...," Petra mendadak kesulitan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku ..., aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengn lelaki sepertimu di sini. Berjuang bersama dan bertarung bersama. Aku ...," air mata tanpa diduga telah mengalir di wajah ayu Petra. "Aku ingin terus bisa seperti ini, _hiks_, di dekatmu." Perempuan ini tertunduk, terisak pelan dan makin lama suara tangisnya terdengar makin jelas.

_Kriiit_. Terdengar suara kursi kayu beradu dengan lantai beton. Beberapa detik kemudian Petra bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di mendarat di bahu kirinya.

"Kalau begitu," suara berat terdengar sangat dekat, begitu dekat hingga hawa panas napas lelaki tersebut bisa berhembus mengenai cuping telinganya. namun Petra tak berani membuka matanya, ia memilih tetap terpejam dan menikmati tiap detik waktu yang berjalan, "berjanjilah padaku untuk bertahan hingga akhir nanti."

- FIN -

* * *

Selesaiiiii :"D

mau se-tragedy apapun otp-ku yg ini, mau semaso apapun diriku jadinya gara2 mereka ... tapi tetep aja deh sayang rivetra :")

Terimakasih sudah mampir dan baca.

**- Leandra Saluja**


End file.
